A Magical Destiny
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: MAAF HIATUS SAMPAI FEEL KEMBALI!Kurapika seorang gadis biasa yang ceria, hidup normal layaknya anak seumuran dia. Namun suatu pertemuan mengubah takdirnya, takdir dari seorang gadis biasa menjadi seorang gadis pembawa kunci bagi dunia untuk menyegel kekuatan kegelapan.
1. Chapter 1

****Diclaimer

Togashi Sensei

Pairing

KuroFemPika

Summary

Kurapika seorang gadis biasa yang ceria, hidup normal layaknya anak seumuran dia.

Namun suatu pertemuan mengubah takdirnya, takdir dari seorang gadis biasa menjadi seorang gadis pembawa kunci bagi dunia untuk menyegel kekuatan kegelapan.

* * *

**A Magical Destiny **

"Ibu aku berangkat!" Teriak seorang gadis pirang yang mengenakan celana jeans hitam selutut dan baju kaos hitam tanpa lengan. Sebuah jacket berwarna merah marun terikat cantik di pinggangnya. Dan sebuah ransel mungil berwarna hitam melekat di punggungnya. Dia juga mengenakan sepasang sepatu roda berwarna hitam dengan corak merah, sarung tangan, pelindung siku, pelindung lutut yang semuanya berwarna hitam. Oh., dan tak lupa sebuah camera digital selalu menggantung di lehernya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kurapika!" Sahut sang ibu dari dalam rumah.

Kurapika adalah seorang gadis cerdas berusia 17 tahun, dia adalah mahasiswi psikologi semester awal di Hunter Universitas. Kurapika adalah gadis yang selalu ceria, ramah dan mandiri, dia juga memiliki jiwa sosial yang sangat tinggi. Sangat suka berlari dengan sepatu roda, menolong orang, mengambil foto apapun yang dia suka, selalu tersenyum, selalu bersemangat, tapi terkadang juga sangat ceroboh.

Dia disukai banyak orang karena sikapnya itu. Kurapika sangat membenci coklat, makanan asam dan apapun yang berwarna pink selain es krim dan bunga sakura. Oh ya satu lagi, Neon juga menjadi pengecualian. Sahabat karib Kurapika itu mempunyai rambut berwarna pink.

Kurapika sangat suka kucing tapi dia tak suka pada hewan melata dan yang menurutnya menjijikan. Dibalik semua itu Kurapika hanya seorang anak yatim yang bahkan tak sempat mengenal ayahnya. Saat dia masih berusia 2 bulan, ayahnya dinyatakan meninggal dalam misi dan sampai sekarang mayatnya masih tak dapat ditemukan.

Ayah Kurapika adalah seorang ilmuan dan saat itu ayahnya sedang melakukan penetilian di pulau terpencil bersama teamnya. Namun naas pulau tersebut terhantam oleh bencana Tsunami dan tak ada seorangpun yang ditemukan hidup termasuk ayahnya. Sementara ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki bisnis online sebagai penghasilannya.

Kurapika terus berlari menggunakan sepatu rodanya menelusuri trotoar sambil menikmati suasana sejuk pagi hari. Suasana pagi hari memang sangat dia sukai, sebenarnya Kurapika lebih suka udara dan suasana pagi di sepanjang kompleks rumahnya yang masih sangat asri dan sejuk walau jalannya sudah mulus. Berbeda dengan tempatnya sekarang berlari, banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan gedung-gedung tinggi.

Tapi bukan Kurapika namanya kalau tak bisa menikmati harinya, dia bahkan mendapat julukan kaiju dari teman-temannya yang berarti monster. Panas matahari, hujan lebat, salju yang dingin dan bahkan binatang buas pun tak akan bisa membuatnya gentar.

Kurapika tengah asik menikmati paginya sampai tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara mobil yang berdecit membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh keasal suara. Matanya terbelalak sempurna dan segera berlari saat melihat seorang nenek yang tengah terduduk di pinggir jalan dan sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti namun tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut kembali memacu.

"Nenek tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kurapika khawatir sambil mencoba membawa si nenek ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Tidak nak, nenek hanya kaget saja," Ucap si nenek pada Kurapika.

Setelah membawa si nenek duduk ke sebuah bangku yang ada di depan toko dan menitipkannya pada sang pemilik toko. Kurapika segera berlari dari sana, dia benar-benar geram pada siapapun yang ada di mobil tadi. Dengan tekad seorang kaiju (?) Kurapika mengejar mobil tadi.

* * *

Jangan remehkan kemampuan berlari Kurapika, dia selalu menjadi juara satu dalam lomba lari dari TK sampai dia SMA. Bahkan tak ada seorang anak laki-laki pun yang pernah mengalahkannya dalam hal berlari. Dan sepatu roda yang dia pakai merupakan sebuah keuntungan baginya. Kecepatan berlarinya bisa lebih cepat beberapa kali lipat.

Dengan lincahnya Kurapika melewati semua orang yang ada di jalan yang ia lalui, gerakannya sangat anggun dan tanpa cela saat meliuk-liuk untuk mencari cela dengan kecepatan yang masih sama. Jika sudah bertekad Kurapika tak akan berhenti sampai apa yang dia tuju bisa tercapai. Matanya terus menatap tajam kedepan sambil mencari-cari sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang dia lihat tadi.

Mata Kurapika menangkap benda yang dia cari, 'ketemu!' Seru Kurapika dalam hati. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Saat ini dia sudah berada di jalanan yang sepi, dia bahkan tak ingat kalau setengah jam lagi kelasnya akan dimulai. Yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah dia harus mendapatkan siapapun yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

'Akan ku dapatkan kau!' Ucap Kurapika dalam hati sambil berusaha mempercepat larinya. Kurapika mengubah jalur larinya, dia berlari sambil menaiki pembatas tinggi yang ada di trotoar jalan tersebut. Lalu naik ke jalan kecil yang ada di samping atas jalan raya. Saat dia sudah berhasil menyusul mobil tersebut Kurapika tanpa ragu sedikitpun melompat turun ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di tengah jalan yang tengah dilalui buruannya.

"Aniki?" Seru seorang berambut pirang pasir yang tengah mengendarai mobil tersebut.

Dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang melompat dan berdiri tepat di tengah jalan. Si pirang merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah tak akan memberikan jalan bagi siapapun untuk melewatinya. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan bahkan tak tersirat ketakutan sedikitpun. Tak takut kalau-kalau dia akan mati atau setidaknya terluka parah karena tertabrak mobil.

"Kita lihat sejauh apa keberaniannya," Ucap seorang pria yang dipanggil aniki itu.

Shalnark si pengendara terus memacu mobilnya walau ada sedikit rasa ragu dihatinya. Tapi apa boleh buat ini adalah perintah anikinya. Mobil semakin dekat dengan si pirang namun tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun bahkan sebaliknya sorot mata si pirang makin terlihat tajam dan menantang. Dengan terpaksa Shalnark mengerem mobilnya menimbulkan suara berdecit yang terdengar sangat kuat.

"Sial!" Shalnark bergumam sambil terus menginjak rem dan memainkan setirnya.

Mobil mewah tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapan Kurapika, hanya tersisa jarak satu senti sebelum makhluk besi itu menghancurkan tubuh mungil Kurapika.

"Haaah, kupikir aku akan mati.." Shalnark mengehela nafas, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan bergetar. Hampir saja dia menyebabkan kematian seorang gadis remaja.

"Mata yang bagus," Gumam Kuroro yang dipanggil aniki, tak ada rasa tegang di wajahnya. Tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"Keluar!" Seru Kurapika masih dengan mata yang tajam.

"Aniki?" Tanya Shalnark menoleh ke belakang, menunggu perintah dari sang pemimpin.

"Turuti," Jawab Kuroro enteng.

Shalnark pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan mendekati si pirang.

"Apa ada masalah nona?" Tanya Shalnark lembut sambil tersenyum ramah pada Kurapika.

"Kau tak ingat? Kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab!" Nada suara Kurapika terdengar agak tinggi.

"Tanggung jawab?" Tanya Shalnark menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seingatnya dia tak mengenal gadis pirang dihadapannya, dan lagi tanggung jawab untuk apa.

"Ya, sebagai seorang laki-laki kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu!" Jawab Kurapika dengan wajah yang menyiratkan sedikit rasa kesal

"Ha? Aku tak ingat pernah menyentuhmu?" Ucap Shalnark jujur. Kuroro yang berada di dalam mobil nampak mengerenyitkan keningnya.

'Apa Shal melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu?' Batin Kuroro, seingatnya Shalnark tangan kanannya sekaligus adik angkatnya tak pernah menyentuh seorang wanita pun. Ya, dia masih terlalu polos untuk ukuran pria berusia 21 tahun.

"Bukan aku, tapi seorang nenek!" Jawab Kurapika.

"Ha?" Shalnark hanya bengong dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalah fahaman disini nona," Ucap Kuroro yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kalian harus minta maaf pada seorang nenek yang kalian serempet tadi," Ucap Kurapika.

"Jadi bukan karena kau hamil?" Tanya Shalnark yang sadar dari shocknya.

"Apa? Jangan sembarangan! Cepat minta maaf!" Tukas Kurapika.

"Maaf nona tapi kami sangat terburu-buru, berapa kerugian yang harus kami ganti?" Ucap Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Shal!" Lanjutnya, Shalnark yang mengerti segera merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang lumayan banyak dan menyerahkannya pada Kurapika.

"Dasar orang kaya sombong! Menyedihkan.." Kurapika menepis tangan Shalnark, menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan meremehkan dan senyum mengejek lalu berlalu pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hmm, menarik!" Ucap Kuroro terlihat senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Ikuti dia Shal!" Lanjut Kuroro sambil kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tapi aniki," Shalnark nampak sedikit tak setuju.

"Sudah tak apa, kita memang sudah terlambat," Jawab hanya mengikuti perintah anikinya.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan," Ucap Kuroro lagi.

"Baik aniki," Jawab Shalnark.

* * *

Nah mari kita lihat apa yang sedang di lakukan si pirang Kurapika.

"Hwaaaaa! Dimana ini?!" Teriak Kurapika sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dia benar-benar tak sadar sudah berlari terlalu jauh.

"Tenang Kurapika," Ucap Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku ingat tempat ini," Ucap Kurapika, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Nampaknya dia sudah tersesat lumayan jauh.

"Semangaaatt!" Seru Kurapika keras sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya keatas. Lalu Kurapika pun mulai berlari lagi. Tanpa ia ketahui dari kejauhan ada dua pasang mata yang mengamatinya, salah seorang yang memiliki iris bagaikan onyx nampak tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi dia yang terpilih? Hmm menarik," Kuroro tersenyum sambil menatap Kurapika dari kejauhan.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," Gumam Shalnark.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya dia masih tertidur," Ucap Kuroro.

"Aku juga tak merasakan ruh dari pendampinnya," Shal menutup matanya. Lalu keduanyapun beranjak dari sana.

* * *

Skip Time

Kurapika berjalan menelusuri koridor kampusnya, wajahnya nampak muram dan dia sudah tidak mengenakan sepatu rodanya lagi. Tadi Kurapika kembali menemui si nenek dan mengantarkannya pulang. Hari ini benar-benar kacau untuknya, berlarian mengejar mobil sampai ke tempat yang jauh hanya untuk bertemu dengan orang kaya angkuh yang menyebalkan, menyelesaikan masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh si kaya, dan yang paling buruk adalah Kurapika terlambat mengikuti jam pelajaran psikologinya padahal dosen yang mengajar adalah wanita killer bernama Pakunoda.

"Hey, Kurapika!" Seru seorang gadis berambut pink sambil berlari menuju Kurapika.

"Oh, Neon," Kurapika tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menyalinkan catatan untukmu," Ucap Neon seraya tersenyum pada Kurapika.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku," Wajah Kurapika kembali cerah bagaikan matahari.

"Aku tak suka melihat wajah murungmu!" Ucap Neon sambil memasang wajah cemberut seolah dia sedang marah pada Kurapika.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah masih ada jam pelajaran lain?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Hari ini Cuma satu pelajaran, dosennya tak bisa masuk," Jawab Neon.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke took Machi-san!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sahabatnya Kurapika segera berlari sambil menarik tangan Neon, tentu saja bukan lari dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti biasanya.

"Dasar Kauji," Ucap Neon sambil terus berlari.

* * *

Kini mereka sudah sampai disebuah toko binatang yang berada lumayan jauh dari kampus.

"Ohayoooo!" Seru Kurapika sambil berjalan memasuki toko.

"Oh, ohayo gozaimasu Kurapika-chan," Jawab seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna biru keunguan. Tubuhnya lebih mungil dari Kurapika tapi terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Ohayo Machi-san," Sapa Neon.

"Ohayo Neon-chan" Machi tersenyum pada Neon. "Tumben pagi-pagi sekali kalian sudah datang, apa tidak ada jam kuliah?" Tanya Machi yang memang sudah mengenal kedua gadis remaja itu.

"Hari ini hanya satu pelajaran," Jawab Kurapika.

"Sepertinya Kurapika merindukan Killua," Ucap Neon seraya tersenyum.

"Hal yang sama terjadi pada Killua, dia tak mau makan sejak pagi," Wajah Machi nampak sedikit khawatir.

"Apa Killua-chan sakit?" Tersirat kekhawatiran diraut wajah Neon.

"Kurasa dia hanya merindukan Kurapika," Machi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat temui Killua!" Neon menatap Kurapika.

"Biar aku yang memberinya makan," Kurapika berjalan kedalam toko melewati berbagai kandang besi yang berisi berbagai macam binatang. Lalu langkah kaki Kurapika berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kandang besi yang cukup besar.

"Ohayo Killua," Kurapika tersenyum hangan pada seekor anak kucing berwarna silver yang ada didalam kandang tersebut. Si kucing yang awalnya terlihat murung segera berdiri dan mengeong saat mendengar nama Kurapika. Kurapika segera membuka pintu kandang tersebut dan Killua melompat ke pelukan Kurapika.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Kurapika pada Killua yang kini sudah berada dipelukannya. Kucing tersebut mengeong seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Killua-chan mau makan apa?" Tanya Neon yang sudah berada disamping Kurapika dan mengelus kucing tersebut dengan lembut."Hari ini aku membawa kue coklat lho," Ucap Neon.

Tadi Neon sempat mampir di toko kue untuk membeli sekotak kue yang berlumur coklat. Berbeda dengan kucing pada umumnya, kucing silver yang diberi nama Killua oleh Kurapika memiliki selera makan yang cukup aneh. Dia tidak pernah mau makan makanan kucing atau makanan yang masih mentah layaknya kucing pada umumnya.

Killua segera turun dari pelukan Kurapika saat Machi memberinya sepotong kue coklat yang cukup besar.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa saja Killua pulang Kurapika," Ucap Machi, "Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya jika kau lama tak datang menjenguknya," Machi menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Nanti saja, uangku belum cukup untuk membeli Killua," Jawab Kurapika. Machi menghela nafas.

"Kau bisa menyicilnya nanti, lagi pula kucing ini sudah kuberikan padamu Kurapika," Memang Machi sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya pada Kurapika tapi gadis pirang itu memang keras kepala.

"Tidak bisa begitu, pokoknya aku mau membelinya dengan harga penuh menggunakan uang hasil keringatku sendiri," Jawab Kurapika mantap.

"Sudahlah Machi-san, percuma saja bicara padanya kau tak akan menang," Ucap Neon sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah, Neon pun sudah berkali-kali membujuk Kurapika. Tapi hasilnya nihil, si pirang ini memang keras kepala tingkat dewa.

"Haaah, yasudah aku akan menjaga Killua untukmu," Ucap Machi pasrah.

"Nah Killua jadilah anak baik, nanti kau akan ku bawa pulang secepatnya," Ucap Kurapika sambil mengelus Killua yang sedang makan, si kucing seolah mengerti akan ucapan Kurapika. Dia mengeong dan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kurapika.

"Anak pintar," Kurapika berdiri dan menatap Machi, "Machi-san apa ada yang bisa kami lakukan disini?" Tanya Kurapika pada Machi.

"Kalian bisa membantuku memberi makan yang lain juga," Jawab Machi seraya tersenyum, Kurapika dan Neon memang sudah sering membantunya di toko saat kedua gadis itu tak ada kerjaan.

Selama Kurapika memberi makan para binatang yang ada disana, Killua terus saja membuntutinya. Berjalan kesana kemari mengikuti langkah kaki Kurapika.

"Nah sekarang giliran kita yang makan," Machi keluar membawa nampan yang berisi tiga cangkir teh dan tiga potong kue yang dibawa Neon tadi.

"Killua ayo!" Kurapika berjalan menuju sebuah meja bundar yang berada dihalaman depan toko tersebut. Disusul oleh Neon dan tak ketinggalan si kucing mungil yang selalu setia mengekor pada Kurapika. Tentu saja mereka sudah mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu tadi, kecuali Killua si kucing silver.

Ketiganyapun makan sambil bersendau gurau, seperti biasanya keu milik Kurapika hampir sebagian besar diberikan pada Killua olehnya. Kucing silver yang unik ini memang sudah 1 bulan lebih memikat hati Kurapika.

Machi bilang kucing tersebut dia dapat bersamaan dengan beberapa ekor kucing ras lainnya yang di impor dari luar kota. Sejak hari pertama datang kucing itu nampak murung dan tak mau makan, namun keesokan harinya saat Kurapika dan neon mengunjungi toko Machi si kucing seolah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. Sejak saat itulah Kurapika terpikat pada Killua dan berniat membelinya, Kurapika pula yang memberikan nama pada si kucing. Setiap harinya Killua selalu menanti kedatangan Kurapika.

Bukan hanya sikapnya saja yang aneh, tapi Killua juga memiliki dua ekor. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan tak ada seorangpun berminat pada kucing berwarna silver itu. Mereka menganggap itu sebagai kecacatan dan bahkan ada juga yang menganggap bahwa itu adalah kutukan. Berbeda halnya dengan Kurapika yang sangat tertarik pada si kucing.

"Nah sekarang kami pulang dulu ya, " Ucap Kurapika sambil mengelus lembut kepala Killua yang kini tengah berada dipelukan Machi.

"Sampai jumpa besok nee-chan," Machi seolah berkata mewakili si kucing yang hanya mengeong.

* * *

Skip Time

"Tolong aku,"

"Kalau kau tak segera menolongku mereka akan mengambilku,"

"Kau harus menolongku!"

"Siapa?" Kurapika nampak berdiri disuatu tempat yang sangat gelap, tak ada siapapun disana. Suara-suara barusan terus saja terdengar, memintanya untuk menolong. Tapi menolong siapa? Dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan?.

"Kau harus segera menolongku," Suaranya terdengar lagi dan terasa sangat pilu.

"Siapa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kurapika merasa bingung dengan posisinya.

"Aku ada didekatmu, kau harus menolongku secepatnya kalau tidak mereka akan datang dan membawaku pergi,"

"Mereka siapa? Dan kau siapa? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolongmu?"

"Kau harus segera menolongku," Suara itu kali ini terdengar sangat lemah.

"Hey tunggu! Kau ada dimana? Dan dimana ini?" Kurapika berlari kearah suara tersebut tapi rasanya dia tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya walaupun Kurapika sudah berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"Kurapika…" Dan suara itupun menghilang setelah mengucap namanya.

"Tungguuu!" Kurapika berteriak dan membuka matanya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi itu datang kembali dalam tidur Kurapika, mimpi yang sama yang dia alami hampir satu bulan ini.

"Siapa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kurapika meremas rambutnya, merasa frustasi dengan mimpi aneh yang terus menghantuinya.

**TBC**

* * *

Hahahaaaa fic ini malah bertransformasi jadi cerita fantasy..

XD

Yah semoga masih ada yang bersedia membaca fic ini,

Chap awal memang masih sangat membingungkan sih..

Heheheeee

Review pleaseeeee…..

*Neko eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Err.. Demi menyelamatkan nyawa saya dari senpai tercinta *lirik Whity-san*

Kirin update fic ini sekarang juga.. ha~ha~ha~

Disclaimer : Togashi-sensei

Pair : Kuropika

**Ampuni saya karena banyak typo yang berkeliaran**

* * *

"Mimpi itu lagi?" Tanya Neon pada sahabatnya.

"Ya, mimpi yang sama. Tapi.." Kurapika menggantungkan kalimatnya, wajahnya mendongak menatap langit seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Ini hari minggu jadi Kurapika dan Neon bisa bebas tanpa ada jam kuliah. Mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah taman, Kurapika mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan lapisan luar kemeja pendek kotak-kotak bewarna merah marun yang ia biarkan terbuka begitu saja, lengan kemejanyapun digulung sampai siku. Kurapika juga mengenakan celana jeans hitam selutut juga sepatu kets yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan part timenya di sebuah toko kue yang berada tak jauh dari taman.

Sementara Neon menggunakan dres santai dibawah lutut berwarna biru tua dan juga sepatu balet hitam yang menghiasi kakinya. Dihari libur seperti ini Neon memang selalu menemui Kurapika saat sore hari seperti sekarang. Karena Kurapika yang sibuk kerja part time jadi tak bisa diganggu dari pagi.

"Apa?" Tanya Neon penasaran.

"Dia bilang aku harus cepat, kalau tidak mereka akan membawanya," Jawab Kurapika tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Mereka siapa yang dimaksud?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau."

"Apa kau mengenal suaranya?" Neon kembali bertanya.

"Aku merasa iya tapi dalam bahasa yang berbeda," Kurapika menoleh kearah Neon yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bahasa yang berbeda?" Neon nampak berfikir

"Ya, sulit dijelaskan," Kurapika menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan, mungkin itu hanya mimpi biasa," Neon berucap sambil menepuk pundak Kurapika, mencoba menenangkan fikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, mimpi yang selalu terulang setiap malamnya," Kurapika tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan jawabannya," Neon berujar.

"Yah kau benar, nah ayo kita pulang!" Kurapika berdiri dari duduknya dan wajahnya kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kau memang Kurapika yang ku kenal," Neon tersenyum dan bangkit mengikuti sahabatnya.

"Mau mampir kerumahku dulu?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Hari sudah sangat sore, lain kali saja," Jawab Neon seraya tersenyum.

"Hmm, baiklah biar ku antar kau pulang,"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menginap dirumahku,"

"Kita berpisah di ujung gang seperti biasa,"

"Dasar kau ini, selalu saja begitu,"

"Bukan begitu, aku tak tega kalau harus meninggalkan ibu sendirian dirumah malam-malam." Ucap Kurapika.

"Iya aku tau," Neon tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. "Eh, hari ini kau tak menemui Killua?" Tanya Neon tiba-tiba.

"Besok saja, sekalian ku bawa uangnya," Kurapika tersenyum puas.

"Kau sudah mengumpulkan semuanya?" Neon nampak antusias.

"Yups, sudah semuanya!" Kurapika tersenyum, "Besok Killua akan ku bawa pulang!" Nampak jelas rasa puas dari raut wajah dan nada bicara Kurapika.

"Akhirnyaa," Neon tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, kita akan menjemput Killua bersama," Ucap Kurapika setelah sampai disebuah persimpangan. Rumahnya dan Neon memang berbeda gang dan lumayan jauh.

"Sampai jumpa," Ucap Neon, tak lama setelah itu sebuah mobil hitam mewah beserta beberapa pengawal datang menjemput Neon. Sahabat Kurapika yang satu itu memang seorang putri bangsawan, kemanapun dia selalu didampingi oleh beberapa pengawal. Hanya saja saat bersama Kurapika sahabatnya, Neon tak ingin diganggu maka dia memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk menunggu ditempat yang cukup jauh. Dan saat Neon membutuhkannya dia hanya tinggal menelpon saja.

Skip Time

"Aku pulang!" Seru Kurapika saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Selamat datang," Seorang wanita berambut hitam dan berparas lembut keluar menyambut Kurapika.

"Ibu masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Kurapika pada ibunya.

"Makanan kesukaanmu," Mito sang ibu tersenyum lembut pada putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku suka semua makanan ibu," Jawab Kurapika.

"Dan aku suka kalau kau suka," Timpal sang ibu.

Kurapika memasuki rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu, kamar Kurapika berada dilantai atas.

"Mandilah dulu, biar ibu siapkan makan malamnya," Ucap Mito.

"Baik bu," Kurapika berjalan menuju kamarnya namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Bu, besok aku dan Neon akan menjemput Killua," Kurapika menoleh menatap sang ibu.

"Sudah terkumpul semuanya?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Iya, sudah bu," Kurapika tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu besok Neon menginap disini saja, sekalian kita rayakan kedatangan Killua," Ucap sang ibu, Mito memang sudah tau tentang Killua. Walaupun Mito belum pernah melihat kucing itu secara langsung. Namun dari cerita Kurapika dan Neon yang sangat antusias itu cukup bagi Mito untuk tau bahwa Kurapika sangat senang. Ditambah lagi setiap kali Kurapika membahas tentang Killua pasti wajahnya berseri-seri. Kurapika memang sangat menyukai kucing sejak dia kecil.

"Akan kusampaikan pada Neon, kalau ibu yang meminta Neon pasti tak akan bisa menolak," Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Skip Time

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?"

"Kurapika kau harus menolongku, aku tak suka disini!"

"Aku tak suka mereka,"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Kurapika pada suara yang sama setiap malamnya yang ia dengar dalam mimpi. Kali ini pun sama, pasti mimpi itu lagi. Fikir Kurapika.

"Mereka mengambilku, mereka mau membunuhku," Suaranya terdengar sangat pilu.

"Siapa mereka? Dan kenapa mereka mau membunuhmu?" Tanya Kurapika lagi, dia mngedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kegelapan yang menyelimuti penglihatannya.

"Mereka orang jahat, mereka tak ingin aku menemuimu,"

"Kenapa? Dan bisakah aku melihat sosokmu?" Pinta Kurapika.

"Aku akan berusaha pergi dari sini, kau harus menemukanku secepatnya," Tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun dan berambut pirang tak jauh dari Kurapika.

"Apakah itu kau?" Tanya Kurapika saat melihat sosok tersebut.

"Ya ini aku," Jawab si bocah. "Aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi, kau harus menolongku," Perlahan si bocah tersebut ditelan oleh kegelapan.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu? Dan dimana aku bisa menemukanmu?" Kurapika berusaha menggapai sang bocah, namun gagal.

"Gunakan itu untuk menemukanku, cepatlah sebelum semuanya terlambat" Sebelum benar-benar menghilang anak itu menunjuk pada Kurapika.

"Apa? Hey jangan pergi!" Tiba-tiba saja rantai muncul rantai disekeliling tubuh Kurapika.

"A-apa ini?" Kurapika melihat kedua telapak tangannya, nampak di kesepuluh jari tangannya ada semacam rantai yang terhubung satu sama lain. Rantai it uterus bergerak-gerak mengelilingi Kurapika.

"Kurapika!"

Bruk!

"Auch, sakit.." Terlihat Kurapika yang terbaring dilantai kamarnya karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Kurapika, apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Terdengar suara sang ibu dari luar kamar.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, hanya terjatuh dari tempat tidur," Sahut Kurapika. "Aku akan segera turun setelah semuanya selesai," Ucap Kurapika.

"Baiklah, ibu tunggu dibawah," Sang ibu pun beranjak turun menuju lantai bawah.

Skip Time

Terlihat Kurapika yang berjalan menelusuri gang yang ada didekat pusat kota, Kurapika nampak sedikit melamun mungkin kepikiran mimpi semalam. Dia juga tak mengenakan sepatu rodanya seperti biasa, akhirnya Kurapika bisa melihat sosok dari pemilik suara dalam mimpinya setiap malam. Mimpi yang aneh yang selalu menghantuinya, Kurapika terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak jauh dari tempat Kurapika berada nampak tiga orang pemuda bertubuh kekar yang tengah memperhatikan Kurapika.

"Hai nona," Salah seorang dari pria tersebut berujar sambil berdiri dihadapan Kurapika.

"Maaf?" Kurapika nampak tak mengerti akan maksud si pria.

"Kau harus menemani kami kalau mau lewat sini," Tiba-tiba saja pria yang lainnya merangkul pundak Kurapika dari belakang. Sudah jelas orang-orang ini punya maksud tak baik pada Kurapika.

"Baiklah," Ucap Kurapika seraya tersenyum, diraihnya tangan pria yang merangkulnya dari belakang. Lalu dengan kedua tangannya Kurapika menarik dan membanting pria yang merangkulnya itu. Kemuadian Kurapika menedang wajah pria yang ada dihadapannya dan berlari dari sana secepat yang dia bisa.

Jangan remehkan Kurapika hanya karena fisiknya yang mungil dan wajah cantiknya. Tak ingatkah kalian bahwa dia dijuluki 'Kaiju?'. Kurapika menguasai berbagai macam ilmu bela diri seperti karate, judo dan lainnya.

Kurapika terus berlari, bukannya dia takut pada ketiga pria tersebut. Hanya saja Kurapika tidak begitu suka berkelahi, jadi dia lebih memilih lari dan menghindari pertarungan. Berbeda dengan ketiga pria yang terus saja mengejar Kurapika, nampaknya mereka sudah sangat geram pada Kurapika. Sesekali Kurapika menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk melihat sudah selebar apa jarang yang dia buat, tapi rupanya ketiga pria itu juga memilik kemampuan lari yang cepat sehingga membuat jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja.

'Sial!' Rutuk Kurapika dalam hati, kenapa juga dia harus lupa pada sepatu rodanya dan kenapa dia bisa sampai melewati gang itu. Dan lagi kenapa pria-pria itu larinya sangat kencang. Kurapika mempercepat larinya berusaha membuat jarak selebar mungkin. Namun si pengejarpun terus berlari mengejar Kurapika. Kurapika berlari menuruni anak tangga, melompat ke trotoar jalan dan kembali berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Kurapika terus berlari tanpa menoleh lagi, dia tak peduli dengat jarak mereka sekarang. Kalaupun Kurapika terkejar maka pilihan terakhir Kurapika adalah bertarung. Dan semoga saja ketiga pria itu tak memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam bertarung.

"Akan kudapatkan dan kulumat kau!" Teriak salah seorang pria.

Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati jaraknya dengan hanya tinggal 3 meter lagi. Orang-orang yang mengejar Kurapika nampak bukan orang biasa, terlihat dari otot yang menyembul dan tinggi mereka. Benar-benar seperti seekor tikus yang tengah diburu oleh tiga ekor kucing besar.

Tiba-tiba saja Kurapika dikejutkan oleh decitan sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat didepannya. 'Sejak kapak akau berlari dijalan raya?' Batin Kurapika terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja pintu belakang mobil tersebut terbuka dan muncul sepasang tangan kekar yang menarik Kurapika masuk. Kurapika yang memang tengah berlari kencang tak bisa menghentikanlangkahnya begitu saja.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kurapika berteriak, semua terjadi begitu saja. Dia ditarik masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil tersebut kembali melaju.

"Apa kau mau terus seperti itu?" Kurapika dikejutkan oleh suara baritone yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Terlihat Kurapika yang tertelungkup dipangkuan Kuroro. Wajahnya terbenam dibagian perut Kuroro dan kedua tangannya melingkar erat dipinggang pria itu.

"Eh? Ma-maaf," Kurapika segera beranjak dan mencoba untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak keberatan," Si pria tersebut justru malah merangkul Kurapika dan membuat wajah Kurapika kembali terbenam diperutnya.

Blush..

"A-apa yang kau fikirkan? Dasar om om mesum!" Kurapika berteriak dan menarik wajahnya, "Minggir kau!" Didorongnya tubuh pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa ini caramu berterimakasih?"

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menurunkanmu disini,"

"Kau memang harus menurukanku sekarang juga!" Emosi Kurapika meluap-luap bagaikan lahar.

"Hmm, keras kepala, emosian, tidak sabaran, ceroboh, bodoh, kurus, kecil, payah.." Kuroro bicara sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?!" Geram Kurapika.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, dimana?" Tanya Kuroro sambil membenahi duduknya disamping Kurapika.

"Apanya?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Kau kuliah dimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Dan turunkan aku!"

"Shal kita menuju ke York Shin Universitas," Ucap Kuroro pada Shalnark yang ada di bangku depan memegang kemudi.

"Baik," Jawab Shal singkat.

"Jangan seenaknya! Itu terlalu jauh dari Hunter Universitas!" Protes Kurapika.

"Kau dengar itu Shal?" Tanya Kuroro dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya.

"Sangat jelas," Shalnark pun membalikkan arah mobilnya menuju Hunter Universitas.

Sementara Kurapika hanya merutuk dalam hati, sepertinya dia salah mengira kalau yang ada disampingnya sekarang adalah manusia tapi sebenarnya iblis licik yang angkuh dan sombong. Itulah yang ada difikiran Kurapika. Kurapika hanya diam dengan wajah cemberut sampai akhirnya makhluk besi itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gerbang.

"Terimakasi!" Kurapika beranjak turun dan membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kuroro dari dalam mobil setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang diucapkan Kurapika.

"Kurapikaaaa!" Tiba-tiba saja Neon berlari dan memeluk Kurapika.

"Eh? Ohayo Neon," Wajah sangar Kurapika langsung berubah jadi lembut begitu berhadapan dengan sahabatnya.

"Ohayo Kurapika-chan," Neon melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Kurapika.

"Hmm, jadi Kurapika ya.." Gumam Kuroro. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kurapika, Neon." Ucap Kuroro tersenyum ramah kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya.

'Dasar siluman' Ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

"Eh? Siapa dia Kurapika-chan?" Tanya Neon heran.

"Aku juga tak kenal, ayo masuk!" Kurapika menarik tangan Neon.

"Bersemangat, memiliki tekad yang kuat, kepedulian yang tinggi, tegar, percaya diri, mandiri, apa itu cukup?" Tanya Kuroro pada Shalnark.

"Kurasa cukup aniki," Jawab Shalnark. "Sepertinya kekuatannya pun sudah mulai terbangun," Ucap Shalnark.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan ruh pelindungnya?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Masih belum, sepertinya ruh itu dilindungi semacam kekuatan atau justru terbelenggu," Jawab Shal.

"Mungkin karena kekuatan Kurapika sudah terlalu lama tertidur," Kuroro nampak menerawang jauh. "Aku penasaran ruh macam apa yang akan menjadi pendampingnya," Kuroro tersenyum.

"Ku harap bukan dari jenis yang merepotkan," Ucap Shalnark. Terdengar suara tawa yang tak begitu besar dari Kuroro.

Skip Time

"Neon ayo cepat," Seru Kurapika pada sahabatnya.

"Iya iya, kau ini kenapa tidak sabaran sekali?" Ucap Neon sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Aku ingin segera menjemput Killua,"

"Aku tau," Neon tersenyum pada Kurapika.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk Killua," Ucap Kurapika antusias.

"Aku juga akan membeli berbagai macam ceka coklat untuknya," Neon juga tak kalah semangatnya dengan Kurapika.

"Aku sudah tak sabar menjemput Killua, dia pasti sangat senang," Kurapika tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat! Jangan buat Killua menunggu lebih lama lagi," Ucap Neon setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ayo," Kurapika berjalan duluan diikuti oleh Neon. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada didepan sebuah toko binatang yang sering mereka kunjungi, toko milik Machi. Nampak jelas kegembiraan diwajah Kurapika juga Neon, hari ini akhirnya tiba juga. Perjuangan keras Kurapika mengumpulkan uang dalam satu bulan ini akhirnya akan membuahkan kepuasan. Akhirnya Kurapika bisa membawa pulang Killua, dengan begitu dia bisa merawatnya dirumah dan Killua tak akan murung lagi karena akan selalu bersama Kurapika.

"Konnichiwa Machi-san!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Konnichiwa, oh kalian," Machi muncul dari dalam toko, wajahnya langsung berubah jadi muram begitu melihat Kurapika.

"Loh ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Kurapika aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, ini terjadi diluar perkiraanku," Wajah Machi nampak sedih dan ada raut kekecewaan yang mendalam darinya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Kurapika heran sambil memegangi bahu Machi.

"Ini semua salahku, aku tau kau pasti akan marah dan kecewa padaku. Maafkan aku Kurapika," Machi berujar dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"Apa yang terjadi Machi-san?" Tanya Neon mulai khawatir.

"Ini tentang Killua," Jawab Machi.

Deg!

Kurapika terpaku, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan adanya firasat buruk.

"Ada apa dengan Killua?" Tanya Kurapika lembut.

"Killua, dia sudah.." Machi tak berani menatap wajah Kurapika.

**TBC**

* * *

Reviewnya pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
